Maiden Mare
by discordflutter
Summary: Fluttershy starts the job as a maid for the Duchess, but she doesn't expect to meet the most wanted pony in Equestria, Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Soon, they become friends and start falling in love, with her friends helping her get closer to him, but another stallion in love with Fluttershy will do anything to get rid of Discord and have Fluttershy *Fluttercord*
1. Fluttershy's Family

Fluttershy remembered that day 10 years ago as clearly as a newly washed mirror. Her father had died of a horrible disease, and Fluttershy, her sisters, and their mother were left with nothing, but an old run down barn and house that could only house one pony. Their lives were miserable after that for those 10 years. Her 2 eldest sisters had gotten married, and made some money by getting jobs, but it soon disappeared for food for their starving family.

After those painful years, Fluttershy grew into a strong mare, learning that starvation isn't her worst enemy, but losing each other was. Her mane and tail still had the soft curl to it, and her eyes were still big and a beautiful shade of turquoise. Most stallions couldn't help but stare at her as she walked through town square like she normally does every Monday, with her butter cream colored fur, and a lovely light pink mane. No pony in town could tell that she was really suffering underneath her fur. Her mother worried about her, since she was the only one in her family that wasn't already married, or had a coltfriend. She had 4 other sisters, Cheerilee, Cadence, Celestia, and Luna. Anyone could tell the family resemblance, except for their mother and Luna. They all had light colored fur while Luna and their mother, have dark fur. Celestia, Cadence, and Luna all inherited their mother's height, so all of them tower over everypony else in the town, while Cheerilee and Fluttershy are the same height as everypony else.

* * *

**Fluttershy's View**

One spring day, the messenger, Derpy Whooves came to the door.

"Hello, is a Madame Chrysalis here?" she asked me, holding a letter in her hoof.

"Yes she is, let me go get her for you." I told her walking back into the house.

"Mother! Mother the messenger is here to see you!" I called out.

I saw her coming down the stairs. She is an alicorn changling with a spiderweb mane. She has holes in her hooves like swiss cheese. Some ponies still cringe at the sight of her, but most ponies in town have gotten used to her.

"I have a message for you!" Derpy told Mother.

"Thank you." She told her. She took the note and slammed the door. I sometimes feel bad for Derpy, when ponies slam their door in her face.

Chrysalis read the letter to herself, then all of a sudden: "Yes! They have accepted!" she cried out.

"What is it?" Luna asked coming down the stairs. Her dark blue mane was in a ponytail.

"They have accepted for us to be maids at the Duchess' mansion!" She told us.

Me and Luna looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Well, I sent a letter to the Duchess of Equestria and asked if they were hiring new maids, and she said yes! I thought it will help us since Cheerilee and Cadence left and moved somewhere else and Celestia gone at the university, and no one works in this house, so I decided that we could be maids for Duchess Twilight Sparkle!" She told us.

I gasped. "You mean Twilight Sparkle, my old play mate?"

"yes"

I couldn't believe it! I hadn't seen Twilight in years! Now I get to be her maid!

"So, what day are we reporting to the mansion?" Luna asked

"Tomorrow"

* * *

**This is my very first fan fiction so sorry if it's not that great. If any of you are confused, Cheerilee, Cadence, Celestia, Luna, and Fluttershy are all Chrysalis' daughters. The reason it is like this is because this is based off of my own family, and I guess my mom just matched Chrysalis ;P. So, if you haven't guessed, I'm Fluttershy in real life. Also, this book is a FLUTTERCORD! All of my books will most likely be fluttercord, since it's my absolute favorite shipping.**


	2. Discord and Filou

Chapter 2

"Daddy! Filou broke off part of my horn!" A young draconequus whined.

"Don't worry, it will grow back." His father told him.

"But Filou did something bad, and when I do something bad you yell at me. Why aren't you going to do anything to him?" He asked his dad.

"Well Discord, Filou is a lot younger than you. Also I know you broke off part of your horn just so you could get Filou in trouble." His father told him with a disappointed look on his face.

"But I didn't! Filou did!" whined Discord.

"I will hear nothing of it. Now go and be a good draconequus and don't bother me." His dad told him.

Discord growled and walked away. "Why doesn't he get in trouble. Whenever I do something bad, they blame me, but when Filou does something bad, they blame me!" Discord said thinking aloud.

"Well, I guess that means I'm the better son and will be a success when I grow up!" Filou snickered, coming up to Discord. "I won't be surprised when all you do for a living is work in a pig sty." Filou told him, and walked away.

Discord scowled. "I'll show him. I'll show everyone who I am and what I can do." He told himself, as he walked away.


	3. Guilty for Murder

Chapter 3

"Discord, you are found guilty for the murder of Miss Rainbow Dash." The judge told the teenage draconequus . There weren't that many ponies there, except Rainbow's boyfriend, Soarin, her parents, her friends, the lawyers, and a young draconequus in the way back, snickering. Discord was at the front in front of the judge's podium. He had metal handcuffs around his wrists. _What are they talking about?_ Discord thought. _I didn't kill anypony. Who even is this Rainbow Dash?_

"You are now going to jail for twenty years, for assassinating a poor innocent Pegasus pony." The judge told him, looking all high and mighty in his seat. Someponies tried to hold in the laughs when he said "poor innocent Pegasus pony" She was definitely not poor or innocent.

A sudden thought struck Discord. _Assassinating? They think I killed somepony? Is that what they think I am? A murderer? If that's what they want, so be it. _He thought to himself. Suddenly a voice popped into his head. _Do you seriously want them to change your opinion on yourself? I mean come on, it's obvious it was your brother, since I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes. Don't change who you are because of some stupid mistake someponys have made. _But it was too late for that. It already came to him.

"You think I'm an assassin? You think I would kill somepony? Well, apparently you do, since I'm standing here. I guess this means that what you believe has now come true." He said with an evil grin on his face. Before anypony could say anything, he was gone, with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

Down in the basement of the Canterlot Castle, in the most secure prison cell around, a draconequus statue stood, with only the company of the rats and the two guards guarding the prison. It had a pose of confidence and stood with hate in its eyes. No pony knew that he would give anything to have revenge on his older brother.

"Why do we have to guard this statue? It's not like it's going to come to life or anything like that." One guard told the other. No pony had been in the old prison for years, and next thing everypony knew, a draconequus statue is put into one of the cells.

As the two guards stood in front of the prison cell, a sudden drowsiness came over them. They both fell fast asleep on the stone floor. The statue started cracking, and soon the stone was peeled off, revealing a teenage draconequus. He smiled evilly. "You boys should really study Equestria history to know that I was imprisoned for 20 years." He told the sleeping guards. He snapped, and was outside the cell. "Now, to find my brother and make him pay." He then turned into a red and black alicorn stallion and left leaving a note on the wall saying: "No pony can stop Filou, the trickster of Equestria."

* * *

**I was planning on having this up by yesterday, but my computer crashed, so I had to restart this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, the voice Discord, you will meet them later on in story, like Chapter 5 or 6. Anyways, this next chapter is back to Fluttershy!**


	4. New Job

Chapter 4

Fluttershy, Luna, and Chrysalis all sat in the back of a small carriage. They were heading towards Duchess Twilight's house at that very moment.

"Look!" Luna yelled out, looking outside the window. They all looked to see what she was looking at. Before their eyes was a tall castle with towers that looked like they reached for the sky. It was a dark color, but still had a welcoming feeling to it. It had a clear blue moat around it, and a tall wall where guards stood at the top watching to see if any unwanted ponies tried to break in. They all stared at it in awe for a while until they found themselves right in front of the castle.

They walked out the carriage and went inside the castle. In the middle of the wall around the castle, there was a beautiful garden, with every kind of flower and a beautiful crystal fountain. Fluttershy wished she could just jump into the garden and smell all the flowers and admire them. They walked into the throne room and found a young purple mare sitting on a magnificent throne at the end of the room. It was Duchess Twilight Sparkle. She was reading a book and didn't seem to notice her company. It wasn't until a orange pegasus guard cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" She said not looking up from her book.

"You have guests your highness." He told her. She looked up from her book. "Whoops! Sorry I didn't notice you guys!" She told them, blushing with embarrassment. She had a sweet welcoming smile. It was Chrysalis who finally spoke up. "It's quite all right. We are just here because you accepted us to be your maids."

"Oh! So you must be Chrysalis and these are your two daughters Luna and- " She gasped. "Fluttershy!" She yelled jumping off the throne and attacking the yellow pegasus with a hug. "I've missed you so much! I can't believe you are coming here to work for me!" She said, still suffocating Fluttershy.

"Can't...breath...squeezing...too...much." Fluttershy said through breaths.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I guess I'm just as excited as Pinkie to finally see you again!" Twilight told her, while letting go.

"Who's Pinkie?" Luna asked.

"Um, never mind. So, I guess I should tour you around the castle, Huh?" She asked them. She started walking down the hall. They all followed her.

As they walked through the castle, Twilight named all the various rooms. "Here's the ballroom, the kitchen, my room, the guest bedrooms, the gardens, the bathroom, the music room, (Fluttershy was really excited to find out they had one) and my most favorite room... the library!" She said swinging the doors open. There were books upon books along the walls. Fluttershy, wished she could just sit down and read a good romance book, especially _Beauty and the Beast_ It was her most favorite book, but she knew she couldn't read right now, she had a job to do! "And this is the servant's headquarters!" Twilight told them. There was a bed with a night stand and chest for everyone. There were other servants walking around, getting ready for the day. "This is where you will be staying while you work here at the castle." Twilight told them as she walked off. "Settle in and then talk to Rarity, she will tell you what your jobs are for today."

Chrysalis, Luna, and Fluttershy all started putting their stuff in the chests or night stands. As Fluttershy put the books she brought in the chest, she heard a voice behind her."Howdy Miss! My name is Applejack, and I'm the gardener here! What's your name?"

Fluttershy jumped with fright until she turned around and say a orange earth pony behind her. "Oh, I'm Fluttershy. "

"Well, howdy there Miss Fluttershy. I reckon you'll like it here in the castle. It's mighty pretty and full of wonders. I hope I'll see you around the castle! Bye!" Applejack said walking off.

Fluttershy went to go talk the mare named Rarity. She found her near the exit of the quarters. She was white with a purple mane. Fluttershy wished she could be as pretty as her. "Um excuse me, are you Rarity?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Why yes I am Darling. You must be Fluttershy. Are you here for your jobs today?" She asked her.

"Yes I am. What are they?"

"Well, you have to sweep out the halls near the garden and wash the stained glass windows in the same place. You know how to do that don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then go get started!"

Fluttershy left and went towards the garden area.

* * *

After cleaning the windows, she started on the sweeping. She could see the garden near the area she was at. As she swept, she heard running coming towards her. She looked behind her and her eyes widening. Before her was a terrifying creature with many different parts of animals. He was barely tall enough to fit in the corridor. He also had a big brown bag that seemed to be full of stuff in his paw. He came up to Fluttershy. "Excuse me my dear, but do you know where the nearest exit is?" She still sat there frozen looking at him. "I... Uh... Um... Beyond this garden." She squeaked. He looked behind him and jumped over her and started running past the garden, without so much as a thank you.

Some guards ran past her. "Stop!" they yelled toward the creature. Applejack came toward Fluttershy with a worried look on her face. "Are you all right sugar cube?"

"Um, I guess so. Why?"

"Because that was Discord. The most wanted criminal in Equestria."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! I've been busy.**


End file.
